Massacre
by WakaLaka4life
Summary: AU: Dark and Ganon are your normal social outcasts, what happens when they decide to change how the cards are set up at Hyrule High School?
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule High school: also known as my worst nightmare. Between the snobby preps and hipster wanna-bes, this place sucks more cock than a gloryhole. Just walking down the halls that preppy girls think are runways, I am disgusted. Gagging on the Hollister perfume and the Axe used to cover up the weed smell. Welcome to school, Dark.

Now, to understand where I'm coming from, you'll have to understand the social hierarchy of American High school. At the bottom you have me… And Ganon. Then you have scene kids and emos, people like that Vaati guy. Then you have hipsters and indie kids, kids like Sheik. Then you get into the big dogs. Preppy girls and Jock guys. Link Mekkai and Zelda Harkinian. The King and Queen of douchebaggery. They ruled over them all. Zelda as the Principal's daughter and our student council president, Link as captain of the varsity lacrosse, swimming, baseball and whatever the hell else.

I've had enough. I'm just going to tell you straight-up. We have a plan, Ganon and I. And it's not a very pleasant one. We're going to get back at the assholes that think that one human life is more important than any other.

You're probably wondering how on Earth it all got to this point. I'll just start at the beginning for you.

It was the beginning of senior year. Ganon drove us to school because my parents are dillholes. We parked in the lowest lot from the school because you know what happens to your car when you park in the spot of a popular kid. Ganon didn't want to repaint his car again.

We walked into school like usual, gathering the normal stares we get. We were two tall ass guys with black trench coats, black shirts, pants, and combat boots. I had a backwards Rammstein hat on and a cigarette hanging out of my mouth.

The principal approached us right before the doors and yanked the cigarette out of my mouth, "A detention on your first day is not a good way to start out the school year, Mr. Shackmon."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Mr. Smith." I muttered, grabbing the yellow detention slip from his fat sausage fingers. I already knew this was going to be a fantastic year.

We walked down the halls like the glares didn't even penetrate us. That's until Bertha-Better-Than –You, Holier-than-thou Zelda walked by with her God Squad and cronies.

"Hey, Faggots." Some guy in a gray Young Life shirt said. Ganon gritted his teeth next to me.

"Don't even waste your time with Satanists, boys." Zelda the cuntface sneered. They walked on, but not without everyone of them running into us on purpose.

See, this is why I hate people. They judge you before they even get to know you. If they knew anything about us, they would know that neither Ganon nor I believed in Satanism. We just happen to not believe in God either.

The whole day dragged on like that until about Gym class. Ganon didn't have this class with me so I had to deal with all of the jocks by myself.

"Sup, Queer." Someone said. I braced myself for the worst.

"Nothing much, dickhead." That irked him quite a bit. But he remained cool for now.

"Aw, is someone on their period?" "We might have to teach him a lesson about courtesy, guys."

Suddenly I was surrounded by yellow gym t-shirts. In a flash I was on the ground. The gray floor of the locker room and I became well acquainted very fast. They all took turns kicking me down. One guy pushed my head into a locker. My nose gushed blood. As soon as they dispersed, I stood up. Link Mekkai was standing there.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I yelled. He gave me a very puzzled look and scrambled away.

After tending to my bleeding nose, I arrived to class late, earning my second detention of the day.

At lunch we sat alone, Ganon and I. He looked at me weirdly and said: "What happened to your nose, dude?"

"Gym class." I mumbled. "Some fucktard bashed my head into a locker, man."

"Depending on what you said to instigate it, will determine how much you truly deserved it."

"Well, he called me a queer, so I called him a dickhead. Fair enough, right?

"Seems fair to me, jocks are just stupid. They don't understand fairness."

"Someday, I'll make them see how fucking fair and unfair the world can be." I pondered on this statement for a couple of moments. I knew the next question he was going to ask.

"How?" He asked taking a bite of his disgusting looking chicken sandwich. At first I didn't know how to answer him. I wasn't sure myself. But then it hit me like a tidal wave. It washed over me with warmness from head to toe. I couldn't tell if this was happiness from the idea or happiness because I can legitimately answer his question.

"I'll just shoot up the school." Ganon laughed. And he didn't just laugh. He laughed hysterically. I joined in. Nervously at first, then it turned to actual laughter. I felt like a maniac.

"That was really funny, Dark."

"I know, man. But for real, they're going to pay. Some way." And that was the first time we would speak about going apeshit.

But it definitely was not the last.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school turned into the second, then third, and soon a whole month had passed from when my torture began and then. Now, Gan and I had always been the targets of bullies, but this year it was just brutal. You would think no one would mess with Ganon. He was a giant kid with bright orange hair and yellow eyes. He was an oaf. But alas, that still didn't save him from the taunting.

It was late September and after school. Ganon had marching band practice, and I sure as hell wasn't taking the bus or walking, so I sat and waited for him. I sat on the sidelines watching for a bit. The sun was bright and hot in my trench coat. I was kind of drifting in and out of Lala Land when all of a sudden it hit me again. That thought. It was so powerful and forceful that I could hardly remember to breathe.

The thought of harming other people, no, it was a thought of revenge. I didn't want to hurt people. I'm not a psychopath. I love animals. But that sweet feeling of revenge I felt couldn't be topped. It was bittersweet and it consumed all of my thoughts ravenously. Soon enough I was so engaged in this dream that I didn't even notice that practice was over.

"Helloooooo, Ground Control to Major Tom?"Ganon waved in front of my face. I didn't even see him walk up, even with that giant sousaphone on his back.

"Are you really quoting David Bowie lyrics right now?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know you love the Bowster." Ganon said with that weird sort of tone of voice. I chuckled.

"Oh yes, definitely. " I said without even paying attention anymore.

The next few days all I could think about was revenge and going ultra-violent. I looked up school shootings on the internet and read about them. I was so intrigued by these kids with guns. I wanted to be like them. I wanted to jump on the school shooting bandwagon. I was fanboying hard. I knew I couldn't keep this all bottled up by myself. I needed someone to talk to about it. So I turned to the most open-minded guy I knew.

"Gan, my man." I said in the coolest cool guy voice I could muster.

"Hark! It's Dark!" Ganon sighed in his romantic type voice.

"We really are faggots." We laughed in unison and continued on with our normal morning conversation.

"So, you should come over today so I can show you my new obsession."

"I was planning on it anyways, man. It's Tuesday."

The day dragged on with abnormal amounts of suck. People were extra craptastic and my homicidal ideations were off the charts. Any licensed psychiatrist would have shit their panties.

When we finally were in Gan's car and on our way to my house, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People came on the radio. Now, even though I hate this genre of music, I'm more of an Industrial metal kind of dude, the massive amounts of irony couldn't be surmised. I couldn't hold back my hysterical laughter. Ganon didn't quite understand. Yet.

We walked into my room and Ganon was immediately greeted with my newly decorated wall. News clippings from the internet, pictures, articles, drawings, everything. It wasn't a shrine, those are creepy. It was a dedication wall.

"Woah, man. What the fuck is this?"

"My dedication wall."

"A dedication to what?!"

"Uh… School shootings?"

Ganon was silent for several minutes.

"Some people put clippings of celebrities, sometimes sports teams, but you choose school shooters…I mean, it's kind of badass…

"Really?!"

"Fuck yes, man!"

From then on Ganon and I were on the same page about the shootings.


End file.
